Accidentally in Love
by twilight-saga-lover95
Summary: “no you are Edward Cullen the man I have hated since I first saw you and vice versa!” “and you Bella Cullen-” “Swan!” “and you Bella Cullen are the women I have been in love with since the first time I laid eyes on you.” "so about that divorce..." AH ExB
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters. I might mention book titles or movies or quote something and I own none of it. The only thing I own is the plot and any quotes and or things I make up :)**

Chapter 1

Most stories start at the beginning or at a very important moment in someones life. I guess you could say mine did as well. See mine didn't start at the beginning or with me seeing the guy of my dreams and saying I'm going to marry him one day, or knowing right away I loved him and we were meant to be. No quite the opposite mine started in away that made me wish the day didn't happen. Wish my story didn't start that way, but if I had gotten my wish I wouldn't be here in this situation thinking the same thoughts I had that first day. That I wanted more than anything to believe it didn't happen, or I could turn back time. But it also lead me to the point in my life that I was happy about and made me think I would never want to trade it for anything in the world. And everything contributed to that. The good the bad, the horrifying and the amazing. See if none of it happened I wouldn't be in a bed waking up on my twenty sixth birthday after one hell of a night in Vegas with the person I hated more than anyone in the spot next to, both of us naked except for the wedding band on each of our ring fingers. I would not be here married to Edward Cullen and freaking out with the thoughts of why did this happen to me all going through my head... again.

"no you are Edward Cullen the man I have hated since I first saw you and vice versa!" I yelled pulling the sheets up tightly as I got off the bed and went as far away from him as fast as physically possible considering I was wrapped in a sheet naked and a total klutz.

"and you Bella Cullen-"

"Swan!" I corrected.

He sighed and for once I didn't see his annoying smirk he always used I saw true hurt and pain, and even more longing. "and you Bella Cullen," I just glared at him but didn't stop him this time, "are the women I have been in love with since the first time I laid eyes on you."

I just stared at him in shock. No no NO this could not be happening he hated me HATED me!

I stared at him dumbly. "so about that divorce..."

Ok so I know this is confusing but to make it all make sense I have to show you how it all started. The first time I thought why did this happen to me, and I wish that didn't happen. The first time I saw my best friend in the whole world still to this day 19 years later. It was also the first day I saw him. The first person I would hate, the person I would marry, the person I would want to divorce, and eventually the first person and the last person I would ever love.

It all started nineteen years ago on this very day. My sixth birthday and the first day of kindergarten September thirteenth.

I was having all the same fears and problems as everyone else going to kindergarten for the first time.

* * flashback * *

"but mommy what if they don't like me." I asked looking down sadly while smoothing out my navy dress my mother made me wear.

And my mother just like any other good mom was trying to comfort me. "of coarse they will baby just be yourself, and if anyone doesn't like you they aren't worth it." she said smiling at me and giving me a kiss on the forehead. I nodded at her and after one last hug she left me in the classroom.

I looked around and saw all the kids playing at different spots on the floor with five kids or more and than I saw two kids in the left corner of the room playing with legos. The girl had spiky black hair and was short even for a six year old. She was wearing a yellow dress and smiling and playing with the boy across from her. The boy was extremely pretty **(A/N: remember this is six year old thoughts)** with red and brown hair wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. He was taller than me and smiling and laughing with the girl. As if they could feel me looking at them they peeked over at me and I was looking into two green eyes. The girls was more brownish while the boys was pure green.

Yikes caught! I thought smiling slightly at them. The girl smiled back at me and gave a wave while the boys eyes grew wide as he continued to just look at me. I blushed and ducked my head. He obviously didn't want me near them so I began to walk away but when I did I saw the girls smile drop and she looked down at her legos.

I made her sad... that's not very nice. I went over to her to say sorry and when she saw me coming she brightened up, jumped off the ground and hugged me.

"hi I'm Alice Cullen and this is Edward my brother what's your name do you want to play with us?!" she said all so fast.

"um hi I'm Bella Swan." I said blushing as I looked at the floor and nodded at her later question as she dragged me to the corner where her brother was still staring at me with wide eyes. As I sat down he looked down at the floor and kept building, totally ignoring me.

"Edward this is Bella my new bestest friend!" **(A/N:not only a six year olds thoughts but also their words)** she said happily but he didn't look up. She shrugged and continued talking to me. When snack time came she went to get us both juice boxes and Edward went to get one too.

I sat playing when I suddenly saw a shadow over me. I looked up and saw Edward. I smiled at him but he continued to look at me strangely. I didn't get why. He suddenly bent his juice box down and squirted me with it write over my private part.

His hand shot up in the air and he screamed. "Mrs K! Bella peed her pants!" the whole class looked at me. Some 'ewwed' while others laughed.

"no I didn't Edward squirted me with his juice!" I tried to defend but everyone kept laughing.

"did not!"

"did too!"

And that went on for a while ending when the teacher came over and Alice brought me to the bathroom as I began to cry. When I cried I looked over at Edward and his eyes held some sadness but I didn't care he was so mean!

* * End flashback * *

I guess you could say that was the first moment I began to hate Edward but trust me the feelings only grew and not in a good way.

The first time I went to Alice's house I met the rest of their family. Emmet their older brother and Rosalie and Jasper their neighbors who were over everyday. Esme and Carlisle their parents and I loved them all... except for Edward.

The first time I went over Edward wouldn't leave me alone and he ripped my barbies head off! Now as a six year old girl you could imagine I was not happy. In fact I started to cry so bad my mom had to come pick me up and bring me home... sad I know. When I told my mom of the events that took place she told me the same thing she told me after my first day of kindergarten.

'he only does it because he has a crush on you! That's how little boys show their feelings.'

If only she knew how wrong she was. See young boys might do that but than as they get older they are supposed to mature and ask you out or just leave you alone right. Well that's how we know he didn't like me, see with Edward it didn't stop.

When elementary school came around he just got worse. He would laugh at me when I would fall, which let me tell you happened a lot, and would call me names like klutzella and freak. Middle school was the same. Only thankfully less of Edward. Alice and Jasper began to date and so did Rose and Emmet. They were perfect for each other and everyone knew it. Edward and I had no classes and when I went to his house he would leave me alone. When he saw me he would look at me with huge wide eyes like he did that first day but than walk away without a word. Which trust me I was quite grateful of.

High school came and things started to get worst. See Mike Newton the most popular guy in school had a crush on me and I sort of had a small one on him. Come on he was the most popular guy in school and also the nicest (besides Edward but he wasn't nice to me) so obviously I was excited. By junior year he got the courage to ask me out and everyday in biology when he would turn to ask me my partner, Edward, would turn and join the conversation making it very awkward.

Eventually Mike backed off and he wouldn't even look at me. It was like he was scared. He would get a glint in his eyes when walking past me and when I thought he would approach he looked behind me, got huge eyes and ran away with his tail between his legs. I would look where he did and see Edward glaring after him. Believe me this got me furious.

* * Flashback * *

"Edward what the hell is your problem!" I screamed at him when we got back to his house.

"my problem! I don't have a problem just because Newton doesn't find you attractive like the rest of us doesn't mean you have to take it out on me!" he yelled back. I heard a gasp from the doorway and knew it was Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmet.

I had become used to Edward's words but that hurt... a lot. I saw his eyes get huge and he looked almost guilty but I knew that wasn't what he felt because he's Edward.

Before he could speak I ran up the stairs crying my eyes out and falling onto Alice's bed. A short while later Alice and Rose came up to comfort me along with Emmet and Jasper who told me non stop I was beautiful. They were my best friends and with them I felt safe and like nothing could bring me down.

* * end flashback * *

The only good part about high school was the fact that Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmet all stayed strong and to this day are still together both married.

See us three girls made a pact that we would each be the maid of honor or M.O.H at one of our weddings. So Rose was Alice's, I was Rose's and Alice will be mine. Well not anymore because well the thing with vegas and yeah. But along with that our men would go with us and since Edward and I weren't together we were still forced to be grouped together making us walk down the isle together. Not a happy moment for either of us.

Wow I'm getting sidetracked. Anyway collage came sooner than I thought. I was off to Dartmouth sadly with Edward while all my friends stayed at Seattle University. That mean Edward and I got to share planes when we came home and sit next to each other and drive the hour back to Forks in the same car. We would have stupid fights and yell and scream but pretty much came back in one piece.

When collage was over the six of us moved to the big apple together to start our careers. Alice became a successful designer and Rose and model for her company while also a mechanic. Jasper a lawyer, and Emmet owns the hottest club. Edward is a very successful doctor and me I became a author. I got out one book that has been pretty successful and am trying to write a second one now. See I was in so much stress over this stupid book my friends kidnapped me and brought me to vegas along with the boys.

I know I became off track from the purpose of this story. The one that lead to where you saw my freak out earlier. Just in case you forgot let me remind you. Me, Edward Cullen. Vegas. Married. I hate him. Apparently he loves me. But I promise everything has a purpose. No matter how big or how small everything ties together in the end. Connects in someway or another. Whether it bring you good or bad it will bring you something. Because the choices you make will come back to haunt you if not the next day the next decade or maybe even longer. The choices I made and the things I did lead me to the situation I am in right now...

"no you are Edward Cullen the man I have hated since I first saw you and vice versa!"

"and you Bella Cullen-"

"Swan!"

"and you Bella Cullen are the women I have been in love with since the first time I laid eyes on you."

I just looked at him as if he was the most horrifying thing I have ever laid eyes on. And for once in my life I didn't know what to say back to Edward leading me to say something incredibly stupid, "so about that divorce."

...and you know what. I wouldn't change a thing. Because they did just that. They lead me here.

* * *

**A/N: ok wow I am really shocked about this story. I don't know where it came from. I was just sitting at home and I was writing it in my head so I sat down and wrote it. It just randomly came to me. So here is the question... should I continue? If you think so please tell me in a review! If no one wants me to I won't but if people actually want to read this I have a good idea of what i could do! SO anyway update please! Thanks so much lovies :)**

**-twilight-saga-lover95**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Edward stared at me as if I was crazy. I took my bottom lip in between my teeth and began to chew it. "so is that a yes..." I asked hopefully.

"absolutely not Bella." he said making my hope leave me completely. "did you not hear anything I just said I love you Bella." he said pronouncing each word slowly at the end while he walked closer to me and took my face into his hands. I tried not to look down at his naked form but I couldn't help but notice his six pack. I mean i've seen it before but oh hot damn.

I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts of Edward and stepped away from him.

"look I'm sorry Edward but come on you don't know what your saying. You don't love me!" I said throwing my hands up in the air for effect.

He shook his head and started to move closer to me. "you're wrong." he said confidently. "I'm in love with you Isabella Marie Swan and I always have been." he said again. And moved closer to me again. This time he touched his lips to mine.

I pushed him off me gently before he could get the wrong ideas. I could feel tears begin to pool in my eyes. "no," I whispered shaking my head slightly. "I'm sorry but I can't do this." I said and I could see the hurt in his eyes. And he didn't even try to mask it. I coughed lightly to clear my throat and gain his attention. Although I could already tell I had it. "um I think we should talk about this after we are both calmed and clothed." I said and he nodded. Before I could reach the bathroom however the door opened and my four best friends walked in. Yeah people might use the expression FML or fuck my life but I think in this case it truly applies.

"Edward sorry but we can't find Bella so I got a key to come in to see if you were here and so you could help us look if you were and HOLLY SHIT MY EYES!" she said once she realized her brother was in the room naked. Edward quickly pulled up the blanket on the ground and wrapped it around his waist.

"Bella what the hell are you doing in Edward's room naked!?" Rose screamed.

"why are there wedding rings on your fingers?" Jasper asked and everyones eyes darted to our fingers. Everyone gasped and Alice covered her mouth.

"you guys _so_ did it!" Emmett screamed causing everyone to look at him like he was an idiot. Which well let's just say he gets those looks a lot.

"tell me you didn't." Rose said.

Everyone looked at us waiting for an answer.

"did what?" Emmet asked totally clueless.

Everyone ignored him this time and concentrated on us. What am I supposed to tell my friends. Yes we were wasted out of our minds so we got married and now Edward won't give me a divorce. How do you say that? I didn't know what to do so I just nodded my head slowly and finally let my emotions break through. So i did what any girl in my situation would do... I broke down into tears. I fell to my knees sobbing holding the sheets securely around me. I felt two strong arms wrap around me and looked up to see it was Edward.

"don't touch me!" I shouted. "don't you dare touch me!" I screamed and he immediately took a step away from he so he was sitting on the bed I was across from. I knew that what I said had probably hurt him but i couldn't find it in me to care right now. I couldn't find it in me to do anything at the moment except cry my eyes.

I than felt to small arms wrap around me and I knew it was Alice.

"shh it's ok Bells you'll be okay." she kept repeating in a small voice.

That's when i really let go. I cried for all of the emotions I was feeling. How furious I was at this situation and how mad I was at Edward for not giving me a divorce, and myself for letting this happen. After about a good ten minute crying session I wiped my eyes and stood up. "I'm going to change i'll be out in a minute and than we need to talk... all of us." I said. I looked at Edward and saw he was clothed. I took my clothes and went into the bathroom. I took a nice hot shower and let the water relax my muscles. When the water turned cold I stepped out and changed into a pair of navy sweats and a white tee-shirt. Alice would normally kill me for wearing this but right now I knew she wouldn't. I stepped out into the bedroom and all eyes focused on me. I sat down on the bed and brought my legs up to my knees and hugged them.

"okay let's talk." I said quietly. I took a deep breath and looked at Edward. "I want a divorce." I stated simply looking at Edward. I saw the pain on Edward's face and shockingly everyone else frowned with him.

"no." he said simply.

"dammit Edward I want a divorce! I don't want to be married to you! Why can't you give me this! Do you hate me that much!" I asked shouting at him. I was starting to get pissed now.

"because I love you that's why." he said calmly. I saw everyone smile slightly at that. "I already told you that Bella, I won't divorce you because I love you." he said. I saw everyone frown when he said he already told me. Why are they mad I want a divorce.

"oh come on Edward! You don't love me! You just don't want to get a divorce and I get that I really do! Do you think I imagined this happening!" I said. "do you think I wanted to get married in Vegas and than divorced right after?" I said sadly.

"look Bella," Alice said cutting in. I looked at her and saw her frown when she saw the tears in my eyes. "Edward isn't lying he really does love you." she said softly judging my reaction. "he told us in eighth grade and we knew before than." she said and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"if he loved me he wouldn't hurt me by ruining my life." I grumbled.

I saw Edward visibly flinch at my words but I didn't feel regret. I'm sure that makes me a bad person but in this situation I couldn't bring myself to see reason.

"Bella I'm sorry but it's the only way I could get your attention." he said almost shyly.

"if you loved me you would give me what I want, what I'm _begging_ for! You would agree to a divorce." I said pleadingly.

"I do love you!" he almost shouted. He pinched the bridge of his nose to calm himself. He than looked me in the eyes and I saw unshed tears. I never thought I would see the day when Edward Cullen cried or well almost did. And it kind of hurt to know that I was the one causing it. "that's the problem. I love you too much and I can't let you go! I can't lose you." he said and I saw Alice get up and hug him.

"so that's it! You take his side!" I screamed.

"no Bella it's not like that!" Alice tried to explain.

"you just let him keep me in a forced marriage! You let it happen!" I cried.

"Bella we didn't let anything happen so don't blame this on us!" Rose said standing up for Alice. "why can't you just give him a chance?" she asked softly. "look with him fighting against you if you went for a divorce with no reason you would probably get sentenced to counseling to try and fix the marriage and than with all the paper work and trial it would take more than a year. So why don't you just keep it." I began to interrupt but she shot me a look and I stopped talking. "look all I'm saying is stay married for a year okay act like a couple and try it out, see how it works. If at the end of the year you still want that divorce than get one, after the year is up." I thought of Rose's words and realized she was right. Getting a divorce now would take some time and maybe even more than a year. So why not let Edward know that it won't work so he won't fight it when the time to get a divorce comes. Wow who knew Rose was so... amazingly smart.

She smirked at me knowing she won this argument.

"fine!" I sighed. "one year," I saw Edward's face brighten. "but after the year is over you will give me my divorce." I said and saw him frown lightly but it was immediately replaced by a grin that covered his whole face.

"thank you so much love you won't regret this!" he exclaimed. And than he ran up and kissed me softly on the lips and hugged me.

"aww!" I heard Emmett, Rose and Alice cheer while Jasper smiled. But I froze.

"um Edward no kissing and the nickname is a little um weird for me." I said eyes still wide.

"love," I glared at him but he continued. "if we want to see if this will work we have to act like married couple which means kissing and cute nicknames." he said giving me his all too familiar smirk.

"fine _Eddie_!" I said smiling when his smile faded and a grimace replaced it. I heard everyone smirk and Emmett whisper owned. "but no to the kissing." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Bella." Edward said sternly while pinching the bridge of his nose. "you need to put in effort otherwise the deal is off and you can wait for a divorce because believe me I will fight to keep you." he said.

"you truly are an ass." I said and he frowned at me. "fine kissing but nothing further unless I am okay with it." I said glaring at him.

He gave me a crooked smile and replied with "of coarse love what ever you want." I sighed and shook my head.

"oh come on Bella a year with out sex is hard for anyone even you Edward over there." Rose said smirking.

"I am not having sex with my husband Rose!" I said angrily.

"god you sound like you've been married for twenty years!" Rose said.

Emmett smirked, "looks like someone is going to have a bad case of blue balls for a year." Emmett's booming laugh echoed in the room and I smiled slightly.

"there's the smile Bells!" Emmett smiled and gave me his big bear hug.

"thanks Em I needed a cheer up. Oh and by the way since we never got the chance to say it yesterday night, at least I don't remember saying it last night happy birthday!" I smiled at him.

"yes happy birthday to me, I wake up married to Edward with no chance of divorce. What a great birthday present. How did you guys know this is what I wanted." I said sarcastically causing everyone to smile except Edward who looked at me sadly.

"um guys sorry to interrupt but we have a plane to catch in an hour an a half I think we should go to the airport." Jasper said always being the sensible one.

Everyone nodded and left the room claiming there bags were already in the lobby and they would get us a cab. Edward sighed and smiled softly down at me.

"I'm sorry love but you'll be happy about this one day." yeah I'm sure. He put his arm around my waist and I grimaced but didn't move. "maybe it was a coincidence that we got drunk out of our minds on the same night and met up at the exit to go to the chapel." he said as we were waiting in the elevator.

"I don't believe in coincidence." I said simply.

"than maybe it was fate or destiny." he replied simply and the elevator doors dinged and he lead me to our friends at the awaiting cab.

What was fate and destiny? Things out of our control that are meant to happen? Some higher power trying to get us together? Was this fate? Was this our destiny? Edward and I getting married in vegas and him not giving me a divorce. Was this our fate, to be together? Was our destiny to end up together and be married even if was unplanned? And if this was how it all planned out and how it was was supposed to be, is all fate and destiny for the better or can it sometimes be for the worse?

* * *

**A/N: wow ok so how was that? I tried to get a chapter out because some people did tell me they wanted me to continue! So please I need thoughts so if you could send them in a review! Oh and anyone see the season finally of Glee!! it was amazing! EMMAxWILL! Ah it was so cute! Ok so anyway please leave me a review with any ideas you have and just anything! Thanks lovies :)**

**-twilight-saga-lover95**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Calling all first class passengers for the flight from Las Vegas to Long Island, New York." the voice on the intercom called breaking the awkward silence between the six of us.

I was sitting on the right of Edward while he held my hand while he absentmindedly played with the ring on my finger. While I glared at our intertwined hands. He didn't seem to notice my gaze but by the awkwardness clearly written out on out friends faces I could tell they noticed. So I was all too willing to get up and start walking the the entrance. Once I got up the tension seemed to be slightly lifted and everyone got up and followed after me.

After we gave our boarding passes Edward grabbed my hand and led the way to our seats. Lucky me I got the honor of sitting next to Edward on the plain ride. Oh joy. Heavy sarcasm.

When we got to our seats Edward didn't sit, instead he stepped to the side and put his hand on the small of my back and pushed me slightly toward our seats so I was in the window seat. Him touching me made me slightly uncomfortable so I moved away quickly sitting in my seat giving him a confused glance.

When he took his seat next to me he decided to answer my unasked question, "I know you like the window seat." he said simply. I was shocked he knew that. I always loved looking out the window. Seeing the take off, scenery, and landing.

It was weird to find out he knew such simple, minor, insignificant things about me. I could feel my cheeks warming up at this new found information so I quickly turned my head so I was staring out the window.

"thanks." I said quietly still looking out the window. I was never comfortable with sharing my feelings.

He wordlessly picked up my hand and started playing with the ring that was still sitting on my ring finger. I huffed but didn't face him and settled for scowling out the window. He sighed but continued to twirl my ring around silently.

The atmosphere was tense but broken abruptly by one of the flight attendants. She was a pretty girl with blond hair clipped up onto her head. She had a curvy body and each curve was accentuated even more by the tight uniform she was wearing.

"hello I'm Kelly, is there anything I can do for you?" she asked looking only at Edward. Not even acknowledging my presence. I rolled my eyes at her obvious double meaning.

I wasn't blind, I knew Edward was gorgeous as much as I hate to admit it. But the way she was practically throwing herself at him when she has just seen him for the first time is kind of desperate and pathetic.

I kind of wished that he would like her though. That way he would happily give me a divorce and live happily ever after with her.

"two cokes please and two menus please." Edward said smiling politely at the stewardess. She seemed dazed by his voice and gaze and I scoffed at this causing Edward to furrow his eyebrows and turn to me. "is that alright with you love?" Edward asked me with confusion and concern.

Hearing Edward address me and use the word love finally alerted Kelly to my presence and she tore her gaze from Edward and looked at me. No wait that was a glare, correction she glared at me. Her eyes than traveled to where Edward's hand still rested on top of mine. Her stare turned to one of pure distain. Here eyes roamed over me as they sized me up. I knew she came to her decision when she smirked at me. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"that's fine." I answered Edward shortly with clear annoyance and venom lacing my words.

Kelly thought she was better than me.

I knew I was nothing special with my plain brown hair and dull brown depthless eyes. I stood at 5'4'' and was very skinny with small boobs and an almost non existent butt. A plain boring twenty eight year old. **(A/N: I know I changed her age but it is important to the story... you will find out why next chapter!)** Clearly not a girl desired by most men.

I knew I was nothing compared to Rose or Alice or god even Kelly but come on people you don't need to rub it in my face and make it obvious.

I knew something Kelly didn't know though. Edward prefers brunettes. Edward had told me that a countless number of times growing up whether he was using it as an excuse to reject Lauren Mallory or just to describe his perfect dream girl.

I groaned realizing I was the brunette he was talking about all those time.

For as long as I could remember Edward had said that and it had always been describing me, I just never saw it.

"dammit!" I groaned softly while slamming my head back into the head rest on my seat causing me to groan again.

"are you alright love?" Edward asked me moving his hand from mine to my far head brushing my hair back. I ignored the feeling I had of wanting to slap his hand away building inside of me and settled for ignoring him to the best of my ability. "Bella?" asked his concerned voice for I had not answered his question about me being ok.

"I'm fine." I replied curtly.

He dropped his hand from my face sensing my mood. I was thankful for this and closed my eyes trying to relax.

"here you go." I was broken from my peace and quiet by an all too eager voice.

"thank you." Edward said politely while handing me my menu and putting my coke on my tray.

See we got menus because we were first class passengers and we were on an evening flight. I would never normally fly first class but Alice planned the trip and booked the flight.

Admittedly I didn't fight too hard against Alice because food, space, and no screaming kids were all nice perks.

Right when we put our menus down Kelly showed up. It was as if she was watching us, creep. We ordered and our food was brought back almost immediately. I rolled my eyes at Kelly's eagerness to be near Edward but kept my thoughts to myself. After we ate we sat in awkward silence. Not being able to take it anymore I closed my eyes and decided to take a nap. The last thing my brain registered was a light warm pressure on my far head and a quiet voice whispering sweet dreams.

* * * * * * * *

"Bella we are here, it's time to get up." Edward's voice said next to me effectively waking me up from my light slumber. My eyes shot open and I regretted it instantly. Closing my eyes quickly when the brightness of the lights on the plane began to sting my eyes.

I groaned and turned my head sideways. "no it hurts. Five more minutes please." I said tiredly while a huge yawn escaped my lips.

He chuckled. "I could always carry you off the plane." he suggested causing me to immediately shoot up. He was shaking his head slightly while chuckling when I looked at him. He had a huge grin stretched out across his face.

We silently walked off the plane and after collecting all of our luggage loaded into Emmett's jeep. We sped through Long Island until we reached the apartment I shared with Alice and Jasper.

I know it's weird living with a married couple but they had an extra room and they were searching for a house anyway.

I was surprised when Edward got out of the jeep along with Alice, Jasper and I, and after a short goodbye Rose and Emmet sped off in the direction of their house.

The elevator ride seemed to drag on forever and was spent in awkward silence. I was dying to ask Edward what he was doing but decided to wait until we were in the security of out apartment. When we closed our room door behind us I couldn't wait anymore.

I turned so I was facing Edward and jabbed my pointer finger into his chest. "what are you doing here?" I demanded.

"helping you pack of course." he said shrugging.

Confusion raced through me. I should be unpacking, we just got back from a trip and I wasn't going anywhere so why would he be here to help me pack?

Suddenly it dawned on me. Oh no. "no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no!" I exclaimed. Whenever he tried to talk I just yelled no successfully cutting him off.

"jesus Bella would you let me talk!" he exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. "we can't be a family if we are living in two different places." he explained.

"how can we be a family when one of us is unwilling!" I yelled and guilt passes through me when his expression turned pained. "and look at us we are already fighting, I'm already annoying you." I said pointing out all the flaws of out 'relationship' as of now.

"you aren't annoying me, I just wish you would stop being so damn difficult." he said while sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose.

I looked next to us when I heard the sound of a door close to see Alice and Jasper coming out of my room with suitcases filled with all of my possessions.

Alice looked at me with unshed tears. She then, so fast I almost didn't see her, ran to me and jumped int my arms giving me a hug. "I'm going to miss living with you Bella. It won't be the same here without you." she said softly and I hugged her back with all of my might.

"I don't have to go." I whispered in her ear hoping she would convince her brother to let me stay.

She pulled back from our hug and rolled her eyes before giving me a stern look. "yes you do. Now go." she said to me and I knew better than to go against Alice.

Jasper drove Edward and I back to his place, well now _our_ place because his car was there. I had been here before but that didn't stop me from gasping at the sight of the apartment complex when I took in the beauty of it and it registered that I would be living here now. It would be my new home.

It was decorated beautifully and even had an amazing terrace. I always loved to stand on it and gaze up at the stars. **(A/N: imagine where Holly and Val live in the later seasons of what I like about you.)**

Edward took my bags and surprised me when he brought them into the biggest room, his room.

I followed him into the room. "Edward what are you doing this is your room."

"our room." he corrected me simply.

"Edward I would feel a lot more comfortable in the guest room."

"Bella we aren't going to be doing anything other than sleeping." he sighed.

I might not be Edward's biggest fan but I knew he never lied and would never take advantage of anyone so I hesitantly agreed. I was tired to fight this issue further so I left it at this, "no touching or I swear I will kick you so hard it will be impossible for little mini Edwards to be born." I told him sternly.

We got changed and did our nightly routines before climbing into his big king sized bed with me on the left side and him on the right side.

His bed was very comfortable and I could feel my eyelids drooping.

"goodnight my love." Edward whispered.

"goodnight Edward." was my only reply.

It was awkward for a few minutes before I let sleep take me. My last thoughts of the night were wow this is going to be one long hell of a year.

**A/N: ok so another filler chapter but it will get more interesting next chapter promise! this is a BellaxEdward story but you have to realize Bella hates Edward right now and has known him all her life so she isn't going to be suddenly captivated by his looks. it will take time for her to fall for him but she will do not fret. Ok I had to change the age to 28 and I have my reasons which like I said before you will find out next chapter. Sorry for not updating in a while and I have midterms this upcoming week so this is probably going to be the only chapter until next week is over unless I have time and than I will update. But after that I will try to update more frequently. So anyway how was the chapter?!?!?! review please!!! thanks lovies :)**

**-twilight-saga-lover95**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up what felt like minutes later. I was hot, burning hot. I was never this hot when I woke up.

My first thought were fire and I was going to die. Than I realized it would be a hell of a lot hotter than it is now if I was in the middle of a fire.

Than I remembered everything that was happening. Edward, vegas, agreeing to marry him for a year and act like a married couple. Shit.

I peeked next to me and saw Edward was beginning to stir. Oh god! I was going to be looking at him while he wakes up! And he would make some stupid comment how I didn't leave and how he had an excellent night. I could not let this happen. So being the mature adult that I am I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep.

I heard him yawn and I knew he was up. I clenched my eyes tighter but quickly unclenched them so he wouldn't think I was pretending to sleep.

Shit there was a piece of hair in my face and it was making me itchy. I wanted so badly to move it with my hand put I stayed perfectly still.

It was silent before I felt a hand brush the hair out of my face. Hallelujah!

"good morning my love." I heard him whisper before I felt his cool soft lips press against the creases in my forehead.

I felt guilty. And I felt mad.

Guilty that I was fueling whatever feelings he had for me. That I was playing along and letting him live out this lie when it would be inevitably taken away from him.

Than I was mad because of the same reasons I was guilty. I was disgusted with myself. How I could I do that to someone regardless of my feelings about them. I was also mad that he made me feel guilty and disgusted with myself when he was the one doing it. I tried to have a clean break and walk away but no he has to keep me here and pretend we are something we aren't when in the end he is only hurting himself.

I sighed finishing my mental rant when I smelt something really good. I opened my eyes slowly to make sure he wasn't in the room. When the coast was clear I opened the other eye and sat up straight in bed. I threw the covers off me and made my way downstairs.

It was tradition for everyone to come over on saturday mornings and I would cook breakfast. I guess Edward let them in.

Weird I didn't know any of them could cook.

"guys I didn't know any of you could cook! Why do you make me always do all the work! God it smells so go-" I stopped myself short realizing Edward and I were the only ones in the kitchen.

"good morning love." he said smiling at me as he put pancakes onto a plate and put the syrup and butter out on the kitchen table. He was wearing dark plain pajama pants and a white tee-shirt.

"where is everybody?" I asked eyeing the two plates he set out on the table instead of six plates on the dining room table we normally had. And how there were only about six pancakes instead of the twenty she normally had (mostly for Emmet) with french toast, sausage, bacon, and eggs.

"I called them and said we would be spending the morning together to adjust. They all seemed to understand and agree. I think they were mostly afraid to face you after the first night." he said pulling a chair out for me.

He canceled my plans and my traditions! Ugh the nerve. So I decided why not screw up your plans as well. So I went to the cupboard and got out my frosted flakes and a bowl. Went to the fridge and got some milk and than purposefully avoided the chair he pulled out and sat at the island with the cereal in front of my face so I could barley see him or his stupid pancakes at the kitchen table.

Take that bitch!

He sighed but didn't say anything. Thank god for that. He sat at the other chair, the one he didn't pull out originally for me as if he was hoping I would join him. Dream on buddy.

He began to pile pancakes onto his plate. I poured cereal into my bowl.

He put the syrup and butter on them. I poured the milk.

He cut up the pancakes. I put the spoon in and moved my cereal around a little.

He took a bite. I took a bite.

Suddenly he moaned. I had to do a double take. What the fuck?! Why did he moan.

I craned my neck around the cereal box to see his eyes closed enjoying the pancakes.

"oh my god you have to try this!" he moaned as he took another bite. "it is so moist and delicious!" he said I could feel myself longing for pancakes.

Son of a bitch doctor ruining my pancake Saturday.

That's right Edward is a doctor. He is one of the best and he saves peoples live... to bad he is ruining mine right. He works in a local hospital where girls and some guys will literally break something to try and get a chance with him.

I own a small bookshop right underneath the apartment. I know nothing special but books are my passion and it pays the bills. It surprisingly got a lot of customers oddly enough a lot of them male. Probably waiting for Rose and Alice to stop by because they come by a lot.

Emmett owns the hottest club in new york where we go sometimes to try and blow off steam after the days work. Emmett's clubs is one of the only ones on long island where we live and it's so hot that people come from New York City to go to it. It's called Scarlet based on his favorite color on Rose. When he told her you can imagine how lucky he got.

Rose and Alice own a boutique next to my book store called Alice Rose. I know not very original but very popular. They sell everything from designer to their own creations which surprisingly get more business than the designer. Last year someone came and asked them to make their label world wide but they refused saying the life of fame wasn't for them.

Jasper is a lawyer and a very successful one at that. He gets a lot of business but refuses to take cases if they interfere with Alice or any of us. They don't need to extra money and the main thing in Jasper's life is his friends and family.

Anyway I'm off topic back to the sun of a bitch doctor. Now don't get me wrong I would never call Esme a bitch. I mean I love her but her son... well I just decided that was his nick name.

Anyway Edward reached out a fork with piece of pancake on it for me. As if I would ever go down that easily.

"no I'm good." I said bringing another scoop of my frosty cereal to my lips.

"suit yourself." he sang at me followed by another moan. I moved the cereal box so it was now completely blocking him from my view.

I tensely ate my cereal annoyingly aware that he was eating very close to me. But how could I not be aware when he kept moaning about how good his food was.

I finished my cereal and brought my bowl to the dishwasher. The tense atmosphere was broken by the ringing of my doorbell.

Oh thank god!

I opened the door to reveal Vince. A very very very hot delivery guys who brought me my mail everyday. I had been wanting to get his number for a while now. He was tall and muscular with dark brown hair and warm brown eyes.

"hey Bella!" he said a giant smile lighting up his face. "I have mail for you." he said holding up the mail.

I smiled back at him and stepped away from the door. "thanks, do you want to come in?" I asked.

"sure," he said stepping inside. "normally you have people over on Saturday." he said smiling at me but the smile vanished when Edward's voice rang through to us.

"Bella love, who's at the door?" he asked and than upon seeing us walk in his smile faded and he walked over to us. He placed his arm around my waist and looked no more like glared at Vince.

"and who is this?" he asked cooly.

"Edward this is Vince my delivery guy, Vince this is Edward my..." I didn't know how to finish that. Do I call him a friend, acquaintance, what?

But Edward answered that for me when his cold velvety voice clearly finished my sentence saying "husband."

Vince's eyes widened and he looked at me. "oh I didn't know you were married congratulations." he said obviously not very happy. But to be honest I wasn't that happy either.

Before I could respond though Edward beat me to it. "thank you. Is there anything else you needed."

Vince looked at me before looking at the ground, "no." he said simply showing himself out.

"bye Vince!" I called out before he vanished around the corner but he didn't even acknowledge me.

I turned on Edward and shook his hand off my waist.

"what the hell was that?!" I demanded fuming.

"what I'm not going to stand by and watch some guy flirt with my wife." he said crossing his arms over his chest.

I copied his position. Realizing he was right and I had no argument I threw my hands up in the air in aggravation and screamed out an "ugh!" before stomping passed him.

I took the mail and started to sort through it. Bills. Bills. Mail. Junk.

"love I'm sorry ok but my jealousy took over I mean he was flirting with my wife!" he said and I knew he was right. That's what made it all the more annoying.

Suddenly I stopped on a piece of mail. I opened it and read through it. As soon as I finished the letter I groaned.

"oh no."

"what is it?" Edward asked confused.

"oh god!" I continued to mumble and grumble to myself.

"love your scaring me! What's wrong!" Edward demanded so I shoved the piece of paper in his face. He read through it and smiled at me. "why is this bad?" he asked clearly confused.

"first off a high school reunion is always bad. I have to see people I hated and who were plain annoying and watch them brag about their lives, sulk about them, or down right lie about them." he started to say something but I interrupted him. "and if that isn't bad enough now we have to go together, with my last name as Cullen, and explain this to everyone who thought we hated each other." I said like it was obvious.

That just made him smile wider. "it will be the first time I can introduce you as Mrs. Cullen my wife." he said his smile getting impossibly bigger.

I just continued to glare at him. "no it won't be, because I'm not going." I said stubbornly like a five year old child who didn't want to go to the dentist.

His smile was replaced by a smirk. "you know that Alice will make you go." he said. Dammit he was right.

I was about to argue even though I knew it was a lost cause when my house phone began to ring.

With one last glare at Edward I went to go retrieve my phone. "hello?" I said grumpily into the phone.

"is that anyway to great your mother whom you haven't seen in about six months." the voice said and I immediately brightened up.

"mom!" I said happily. "how are you."

"I'm good baby girl the real question is how I my 28 year old?" she asked and I groaned.

"ugh don't remind me!" I said throwing my arm over my eyes.

"did you get any nice gifts." she asked.

I peeked out beneath my arm and looked at Edward who was studying me with a smile on his face. Sure my friends got me nice gifts. Clothes, books, and music but I also got another gift I wasn't so happy about.

"yeah," I said choosing my words carefully. "I got some pretty interesting gifts." I said and I could see Edward chuckle lightly.

"well that's great darling. Oh I have to go we are about to board the plane. But I wanted to say happy belated birthday since I couldn't get a hold of you yesterday and your father, Esme and Carlisle all say happy birthday too. And we will all give you your presents later. We all miss you and can't wait to see you all." Renee said happily.

"wait what?"

"don't tell me you forgot sweetheart." she waited a few seconds for me to respond and when I didn't she continued. "your father, the Cullen's and myself are coming down for the weekend to celebrate your birthday!" my eyes widened and I instantly paled. When I still didn't say anything she added, "don't worry Emmett and Rose offered to pick up your father and me and Alice and Jasper will be taking Esme and Carlisle and we are all going to back to your house so just make sure you and Edward are there and we are good! Ok we are boarding so I got to go now but see you in a few hours! Love you!" and than the line went dead. I was still holding the phone to my ear when I turned to look at Edward with wide eyes and a pale face.

Oh my mom doesn't have to worry about Edward being here alright.

Shit how the fuck was I going to tell my parents that I married Edward.

Edward stared back at me with a confused expression. My mind was blank and my body was frozen, the hell of the high school reunion totally forgotten as I realized tonight was going to be interesting. And not in a good way. Not in a good way at all.

* * *

**A/N: ok guys so what do you think!? I know it was kind of a filler but next chapter we get to see the parents reactions to this whole mess. Ok so reviews are greatly appreciated. You can give me ideas and ask questions!!**

**REMEMBER ME!!! anyone see it!?!? I saw it opening day and I LOVED it!! I knew how it ended like a week in advance lol so I started crying like five minutes before anyone realized what was happening. I was past crying I was sobbing and people were staring at me while my friend laughed lol!**

**THE LAST SONG! It came out today and I saw it it was so good!!! I read the book which was better but the movie was still pretty good! Liam Hensworth is so hot! Lol... I cried during this movie too and the book lol!**

**THE SHORT SECOND LIFE OF BREE!!!! NEW TWILIGHT BOOK!!! the cover is amazing although the book I'm not really that interested in it but I'm still obviously going to get it lol!**

**Anyway sorry for the long authors note and long wait but reviews would make my day! Thanks lovies :)**

**-twilight-saga-lover95**


	5. Chapter 5

**REALLY IMPORTANT A/N: ok so otme0701 made me aware that I screwed up... ok Bella is supposed to be staying at Edward's loft so we are going to pretend they live in the same building across the hall ok? That's why they have the same mail guy and why her shop is still right underneath where she lives! So sorry for the mix up and otme0701 thank you SOOO much for pointing it out! Also everyone should thank RedRose102 because when I got her review today I was like OH SHIT! I need to update! anyway on with the story!**

Chapter 5

Oh god! Oh god, oh god, oh god! Why does the world hate me?

"Love! You're scaring me! What's wrong?" I was still frozen but I could feel Edward grabbing their shoulders and shaking them lightly so I snapped out of it.

I snapped my eyes up to his. "They're coming." I whispered.

"Who Bella? Who's coming?" He asked fearfully. "I won't let anything happen to you." That snapped me out of whatever trance I was in.

I looked up at Edward. "Our parents Edward, that's who's coming. And if I were you I would be the one worrying about protection not me. My dad has a gun."

"Bella this is wonderful!" my mouth dropped open as I gaped at him. "Our parents will be thrilled! I wanted to call them but this is so much better."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold up. Umm I don't know if we should-"

"Bella don't tell me you don't think they deserve to know when their child marries." Wow Edward way to make me feel like an ass.

"No! I mean of coarse they deserve to know, I just don't want to hurt them. I mean in a year from now..." I trailed off not knowing exactly how to end that sentence without sounding like a bitch. _You'll be outta here! Gone forever! DIVORCED! _Yep they all sounded pretty bitchy to me.

His jaw tensed but he quickly relaxed it. "They deserve to know." he stated simply while cupping my chin in his hands.

_Well this is uncomfortable._ I pulled my chin away and nodded. "Ok but we have to wait for the right time." He smiled at me and nodded in agreement. Dammit I hate letting him have his way. It always leaves him so smug. That's why I was surprised to see it wasn't a smug smile on his face. It was a genuine smile that reached his eyes and lit up his whole face.

I lightly shook my head to clear my thoughts and turned away from Edward. I pulled out my phone and sent a text to the whole gang telling them to bring the parents back to Edward's instead of my well _old_ place.

I walked past Edward to go upstairs to change. I was shocked when he stopped me with a tug on my arm. He pulled me into his chest and killed me hard on the lips.

"I love you." he whispered to me while caressing my cheek.

I never thought I would want to love Edward but hearing someone honestly tell you they love you and not being able to say it back, well it's not a good feeling. Even worse was when you knew they thought you would eventually be able to say it back one day, and when you didn't. It would break their heart.

* * *

_knock knock!_ Oh shit! They are here. Ok breath in, breath out. Breath in, breath out. I got up from my spot to go answer the door and Edward followed me and put his arm around my waist. When he went to open the door I lifted his arm off my waist and took a step away.

I saw him glance at me out of the corner of my eye but he didn't get to say anything because at that moment Esme launched herself at him.

"Oh baby I missed you so much! How are you!" she said while peppering his face with kisses. I giggled at her display and Edward's obvious discomfort. Although he hugged her back tightly and welcomed her.

"Geesh give the man some space Esme." Carlisle said while chuckling at his wife's antics. Esme stepped away and mock glared at him while Carlisle patter him on the back. "Save any lives lately son?" he joked.

"Of coarse I learn from the best." Edward smiled. See Carlisle is a doctor as well and as well known and successful as Edward. Edward always admired Carlisle, well everyone did, but that's why he became a doctor. To be more like Carlisle and make him proud. He also happened to fall in love with the job.

Suddenly something rapped around me tightly and I couldn't breath. I realized it was my mom Renee. Of coarse.

"Mom suffocating over here." I wheezed out.

"Oh hush I haven't seen you in six months! Give me a break." I laughed at that and hugged her back just as tightly.

When she finally let go I hugged Charlie, than Esme and Carlisle while Edward hugged my mother and greeted my father.

When we all pulled apart I saw that out friends were sitting on the couch. I quickly took a single chair so I wouldn't be stuck next to Edward and saw him scowl while he took the other one on the other side of the couch from me. Our parents took the two love seats on either side of the couch.

We all caught up and talked while we waited for our dinner to be finished. I was making pasta and homemade pizza.

"Happy belated birthday baby!" Renee exclaimed while she gave me her present.

Her and Charlie got me a gorgeous sapphire tear shaped necklace and I immediately put it on.

I hugged them each and thanked them.

Next Esme and Carlisle gave me a new copy of Romeo and Juliet. I thanked them both as well. I had been telling them that mine was almost done.

"So what did you do for your birthday? Did you do _anything_ fun?" Renee asked and I could here the implications in her words. My eyes widened as I stared at her.

Luckily I was saved by Charlie before I had to say something.

"Oh god! Renee that is my baby girl you are talking about!"

"So I just asked if she did anything fun." she said way to innocently.

"Yeah but we all knew what you meant! Jesus!"

"Oh don't act so surprised! She's twenty-eight Charlie."

This was not happening.

"Oh my god! Seriously! Can we not discuss this... ever!" I exclaimed and buried my flaming face in my hands.

"Actually Bella and I have something to tell you guys." Edward cut in and everybody turned to him while I glared. "See yesterday-"

I heard the oven ding.

Oh thank GOD!

"Lunch is ready!" I said before he could continue talking. Ok I pretty much shouted it but there is no way he was telling them right now. And like this.

We sat around the table and started to eat. I of coarse was sitting next to Edward. He put his hand on my knee and I froze completely. But he didn't move it up or do anything perverted with it so I eventually relaxed and started to eat along with everyone else.

"Son what was it you said you and Bella wanted to tell us?" Carlisle asked. Well there goes being relaxed. Dammit Carlisle!

"Oh right!" Edward said smiling in my direction. "Well,"

"We didn't fight yesterday at all!" I exclaimed once again before he could finish. All my friends raised their eyebrows at me while Edward frowned.

Our parents looked at me skeptically. "Um ok?" Esme said more like a question than statement.

"That's good, I guess." Carlisle added.

"For the two of you that deserves a party." Charlie exclaimed. I smiled a little at that.

"It really does doesn't it?" I said my smile growing a little bit.

"So how was Vegas!" Renee questioned excitedly. Of coarse she would ask that question. Well there goes my good mood.

"It was fine mom, you know, Vegas. Nothing special." I said.

Edward frowned and looked at his lap. "Nothing special." he whispered so low that only I could hear it. I just turned my head away when he lifted his up slightly. Not being able to look him in the eyes.

Sensing the discomfort my friends decided to take pity on us. Yeah thanks guys for cutting in like ten minutes later!

"Vegas was amazing!" Alice said turning to Renee.

"Oh well I'm glad to hear it. Did you all have fun!"

"I think it's safe to say we all had a really _fun_ time." Emmett said deciding to add in his two cents. Asshole.

My mother smiled at this along with Esme although I saw there eyes briefly flicker to Edward and their smiled decreased a little bit.

"What's his name?" Renee asked as if she was a high school student trying to find out the latest gossip.

"What's he look like?" Esme piped in.

"Is he cute?"

"Are you dating?"

"Do we get to meet him."

They just kept firing off questions. I swear Renee and Esme and worse than two ninth graders finding out someone in their grade lost their virginity.

"Ok seriously guys breath." I said and they both stopped and took heavy breaths because they were questioning me so fast without stopping to breath. I couldn't help but laugh at them.

Renee is a great mom and I love her dearly. And Esme is like a second mom to me and I love her as well.

"First of all there was no random guy alright to calm down." I said.

I couldn't help but notice that Charlie calmed down a little at that as well.

"Second-"

"We got married!" Edward blurted and I stared up at him in disbelief as I froze in the middle of my sentence with my mouth wide open.

"What?" all the parents shouted.

"That's what I wanted to tell you." I closed my eyes hoping this would all go away. "That's what I was really going to tell you before. Bella and I were a little bit intoxicated," I snorted at that. Yeah a little bit. He didn't stop speaking though... unfortunately. "and we got hitched." he said.

That's when I heard it.

A gun shot.

I was waiting for screaming but it never came.

Than I realized it was really quiet.

There was never a gun shot. That's just what I expected to happen. And I wasn't sure if I should take the fact that Charlie hadn't shot Edward yet as a good sign or a bad sign.

I slowly opened my eyes and was shocked with what I saw. Esme, Carlisle, Renee, Charlie, they were all smiling. All of them had the same weird cheesy grin spread across the face.

Suddenly Renee and Esme both squealed in a very Alice like fashion.

"Oh my god! Why didn't you tell us sooner!" Esme squealed.

"This is so exciting!" Renee added.

"Congratulations!" Carlisle.

Charlie shook his head. "We always knew you two would end up together." he stated.

I looked at them all as if they were crazy.

"WHAT!" I screamed. "Do you hear yourselves! We just told you we got married in Vegas because we were wasted, you guys even missed the wedding! And you are all happy!" I asked incredulous.

"well baby girl we always knew this would happen, well hoped it would anyway." Edward beamed at this proudly. "Plus you can always have another wedding here, more real one."

"You guys always hoped we would be together?" I just couldn't rap my head around this.

"Well Bells we always saw the way Edward would follow you like a puppy and we always knew he loved you. We were just waiting for you to realize it and realize your own feelings for him." Charlie said.

Charlie! My own father!

"Ok well you guys have it all wrong! We were _drunk!_ There were know feelings involved. I woke up the next morning naked in bed with Edward," I saw Charlie flinch at this part. "with a wedding band on my finger and a huge hangover. Than to make matters worse my new 'husband' refuses to get a divorce." I said putting air quotes around the word husband.

"What?" Esme whispered.

"Yeah so now I have to follow Rose's plan and act like a wife for Edward for a year and if he can't get me to love him by then he has to sign the papers. Oh but don't forget I have to let him kiss me, hold my hand, sleep in the same bed as me, you know do things normal in love married couples would do." I said finishing off my rant with a huff.

It was eerily quiet. I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and climbed them steps to my bedroom.

I collapsed on the bed and laid there unmoving. About five minutes later I heard the door open and felt the bed sink beside me.

I was getting ready to yell at Edward but when I rolled over I saw it was my dad.

He smiled lightly and sighed.

"Bella, I love you and I know that you and Edward have had your differences." I scoffed at that. That was an understatement. He rolled his eyes at me but became completely serious then. "But I know that he loves you. I always have known that, so I'm happy that if you married anyone in Vegas it was him. Look I know you don't like him right now but you need to realize he really does love you and he always has. All of us could see it. He just wants what's best for you. I know it's hard to see right now but everyone including myself always saw your futures together, so don't be afraid to let him in just because it's him and you never cared for him as a child. I just-" he sighed. "I just want you to be happy. Promise me you'll open up your heart, let people in, and just be happy." he said and all I could do was nod. Charlie has never made such a long speech before in his life.

"I promise. Thanks."

He nodded and stood of the bed and started to leave the room. "Oh and Bells we are leaving now, and since we probably won't see you tomorrow if you could come down and say goodbye. We all miss you."

"I will. Oh and dad." I called as he started to descend the stairs. "I love you.

"I love you too kiddo."

I walked down the stairs feeling completely embarrassed about my outburst.

I saw all the parents gathered by the door and I quickly hugged all my friends goodbye because Alice and Jasper were going across to our, I mean their loft while Rose and Emmett were going to their house about ten minutes away. That was where all the parents were staying because Rose and Em would be driving them to the airport in the morning.

I apologized to all my friends but they waved it off saying they understand.

Alice and Jasper left and Rose and Emmett went downstairs to wait for the parents in the his giant jeep.

I hugged Carlisle first. When he pulled back he spoke to me so only Esme and I could hear.

"You know that Esme and I always considered you a daughter." he said smiling and I smiled back.

Esme than hugged me and whispered in my ear, "and know matter what happens we will always consider you a daughter." she said and I hugged her back tightly willing the tears that were building up in my eyes not to fall.

When she let go my mom hugged me tightly while I hugged her back. I had missed her so much.

"You've always been so responsible Bella, maybe it's time you lived a little and let your heart lead you instead of your head. You've always been smart, but your heart has always been just as strong." she whispered in my ear and a single tear escaped.

When we eventually let go I hugged my dad as we both whispered an I love you. Edward hugged everyone while they all whispered things in his ear too. Probably telling him not to give up. I almost chuckled at the thought... almost.

But than they all left and it was just Edward and myself.

We climbed the stairs slowly and silently changed and got into bed.

"Goodnight my love." Edward whispered to me as he wrapped his arms around my waist and brought my back flat against his chest.

"Goodnight."

My last thoughts were about my mothers, my fathers, and Carlisle's and Esme's words before I drifted off into a nice dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: ok so that was the parent's reactions! how was it? I know it was a very late update but there are stories I have on alert who haven't updated in over a year so be happy :D lol just kidding you have every reason to be completely mad at me! Anyway hope you all enjoyed it! Reviews make me smile and write faster! :)**

**P.S. GUYS I MADE A TWITTER FOR MY FANFIC ACCOUNT THAT YOU GUYS CAN FOLLOW SO YOU KNOW WHEN I'M WRITING, KNOW WHEN I'M UPDATING, ASK ME QUESTIONS, AND AFTER EVERY CHAPTER I WRITE YOU CAN REQUEST WHICH STORY I SHOULD UPDATE NEXT! FOLLOW ME AT xotwilightoxluv**

**-twilight-saga-lover95**


	6. Chapter 6

Accidentally In Love

Chapter 6

A month had gone by since the day my parents had found out I no longer shared their last name. A month since I returned from Vegas. A month since I have been Mrs. Bella Cullen. Ugh just saying the name made my stomach knot and not in the good way that meant I was excited and happy. In the bad way that said someone please get me a bucket so I can dispose of all my previous meals.

The passing time hasn't been too horrible though. I spent almost every moment of everyday in my bookshop hoping to avoid Edward. Well I would be in the apartment or doing what ever I needed to while he was at the hospital but when he got home I would go to bookshop and also on the days he had off. Unfortunately on those days he decided to join me which meant I had to talk to him when I didn't have anyone to help. And being honest that was a lot considering this was a small bookshop although it's more crowded than one would think. Especially since Edward started coming. Now girls would come just to try to catch a glimpse of him, not that I minded, it was good for business.

Anyway getting off topic again. The six days following the announcement of marriage to my parents had been sufficiently awkward. I was trying to avoid Edward and he knew it and didn't let it stop him, hence the whole coming to work with me thing. He would make me breakfast every morning and dinner every night and it pained me to say he is a damned awesome cook. Every night I would fall asleep to him whispering "goodnight my love have sweet dreams," and every morning I woke up to "good morning my love I hope your dreams were pleasant." Don't get me wrong it was sweet and everything but it was annoying! I didn't love this guy, I didn't want him yet everywhere I went he was there and he was being so sweet that I was starting to feel bad when I would be mean to him when only a few weeks ago I would do it no problem and he would say something just as equally cruel back. Now he would say something nice and if something cruel slipped through my lips I could see the hurt in his eyes and on his face and it made me feel guilty.

I've been going to Alice and Jasper's a lot to hang out and every time I go I see the pity in their eyes when they realize it's Edward's off day and I'm here or that he will be off work soon and I won't be there when he comes home. That's why I started going to the book store because I couldn't take the look of disappointment on their faces. After a week I just couldn't take it anymore. Especially when they would ask about Edward or suggest they should invite him over and I would make an excuse not to.

So here I am spending my saturday in my book store with Edward following me around until we go to Emmett and Rose's house in about half an hour. Today is there day to host our weekly gathering. We have one every saturday but last week was the first time we did it since Vegas. It was Jasper and Alice's night so they chose that we would go out to a very nice very expensive restaurant.

I sigh as I continue to place books on the shelves they belong.

Edward is immediately by my side. "Do you want any help love?" He asks me sweetly. And it makes me so mad that he can be all sweet now and make me look like the asshole.

"I'm Fine." I respond to him. It's my usual response when he asks me this question which is every time I sigh or groan. He doesn't get that half the time it's not even about the books, it's about my thoughts which are revolving around him in times like these.

He was silent but I could feel his eyes boring into the side of my head.

_Don't let him get to you Bella!_ I screamed in my head but it was so hard not to. But eventually it becomes to hard and I turn to see him staring at me with big adoring eyes.

"What!" I snap at him.

"Nothing you just look beautiful." He says and I roll my eyes and ignore him. He has been saying things like this all month and it aggravates me more and more every time the words leave his mouth. What annoys me the most though isn't that he is saying crap like this, it's that I know he really believes it and is speaking honestly. He had our whole lives to tell me that I was beautiful but he didn't. And now he seems to be making up for lost time and it is driving me insane.

I huffed and continued my work, ignoring when he asked if I needed help, and finished restocking the books.

When I was done I looked at the clock and saw it was time to go. Thank god I don't know how much longer I can take of this silence.

"It's time to go." I say as I stand up and make my way towards the door. He of course beats me to it though and holds the door open for me like a 'true gentleman'. That's what he said when I complained about him doing it.

We loaded into his precious volvo because apparently my truck was 'not safe'. I scoff just thinking about that. My truck had gotten me everywhere in life since high school and it was still going strong.

He opened the passenger door for me of course being the gentleman again. Ha! As if! I'm sure a gentleman wouldn't force an unwilling woman into marriage!

I hop in and after he runs to his side of the car and gets in we speed off. We are at their house in five minutes since they live in the closest settlement of houses near us. Alice and Jasper just got the house next door and of course everyone was ecstatic. We were helping them move in in two days.

Edward parked the car and I walked to the front door, not giving him enough time to open my door which I knew would piss him off.

I knocked on the door and felt Edward wrap his arm around my waist right when it opened. There stood Rose and she smiled warmly at us.

"Hey guys everyones in the den." She said and I hugged her as I walked past her and into the room. I saw everyone sitting around on the floor with alcohol on a table near by and I went for it right away.

I grabbed a bottle of vodka and took a swing.

"Whoa there Bells thirst?" Emmett asked chuckling while I just glared at him.

"Shut up I need a drink." I said rolling my eyes.

"I can see that." He responded still chuckling.

I just grabbed the bottle and took a seat next to Emmett on the floor with Edward on my other side.

"Be careful love we don't want you to drink to much." He said and I snorted.

"I'm sure you would love that. I mean you haven't had sex in two weeks so I'm sure you wouldn't mind me being wasted considering we both know that's the only time i'll ever sleep with you." I said glaring at him and he sighed. We both knew it was true. See Edward and I lost our virginity to each other. It was high school graduation and there was a party at the Cullen's and man were we wasted.

_Flashback_

_I have been in Alice's room for the last three hours as she straitens my hair and and puts on my makeup along with my outfit. We just graduated from high school today and now the Cullen's are having a huge graduation party and all of Forks graduating seniors are invited, which isn't really much but still._

_My outfit consists of a black lacy push up bra and thong set even though I say repeatedly that I won't be needing it. But what can I say she insists. Over it I'm wearing a tight silver dress that goes to mid thigh and clings to my body tightly. I'm also wearing three inch high black high heels. That was probably what we fought about the most. See I want to live to collage but Alice apparently doesn't agree with me on that._

_My makeup is light thank god, only mascara and eyeliner. I look in the mirror and I look gorgeous. I would normally be surprised but I have come used to the fact that Alice and Rose can make anyone beautiful together and by themselves as well._

"_Alice this isn't necessary, it's not like anyone care what i'll look like." I said sighing._

"_That's not true I no at least one person who will care." She says with a secret smile._

"_You don't count. And neither does Rose." I say giving her a look that says nope you can't trick me._

_She rolls her eyes and sighs, "Not who I was going to say." I just roll my eyes again. Emmett and Jasper don't count either not that they really care that much. I let it drop though not wanting to get into this tonight._

"_Ok all done let's go." She says as she finished putting mascara on herself. Alice is wearing a pale pink dress that is tight across her chest but than flows out to a little above her knee. I don't know why she gets to wear the non tight dress but her argument was she already had a man and didn't need to impress everyone. We fought about that one for a good five minutes. Five minutes I will never get back._

_Suddenly Alice has my hand and is dragging me into the hallway and than we are slowly descending the stairs. The place is crowded and I'm guessing almost everyone who is coming is already here. When I reach the bottom step I see many eyes on me. Yeah I'm shocked I can be pretty too everyone now stop staring!_

_Alice spots Jasper and starts to walk over. Than I see that Edward is over there too and I suddenly don't want to go over there. Alice and Jasper have this thing when they look deeply into each others eyes when they aren't in an important conversation and they haven't seen each other for a long time. And they haven't seen each other since graduation five hours ago and sadly that is a long time for them. after making me promise her I'll dance with her and Rose later she leaves me and goes to his side._

_I decide to get a drink. High school is over and everyone is going to be beyond wasted tonight. I'm not going to be the only sober one. Plus I'm sleeping at Alice's so I don't have to go home and explain to my parents._

_I get a drink and walk around. I find Angela one of my best friends other than Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper. She's talking to Tyler, another friend of ours. He's been crushing on me since last year when him and Lauren, a girl who hates me for some reason, broke up. He always asks me out and I always turn him down, he just keeps on asking though. Men._

_I'm making my way over when Mike Newton comes up to me._

"_Bella!" He screams while he picks me up in a big hug._

"_Um hey Mike."_

"_Take a shot with me." He says holding up two shot glasses._

"_Mike I don't know," I begin to say but he cuts me off of course._

"_Come on Bella just one... please." Don't get me wrong I was over my crush on Mike but he was probably the fourth hottest guy in school after Emmett, Jasper, and he who should not be named. And you know what this is it. High school is over so why not take shots with the second hottest single guy in school."_

"_Alright but just one."_

_Four shots later I'm standing on the dance floor with Rose and Alice and I'm feeling more than a buzz. We are grinding on each other with Rose behind me and Alice in front of me. There is literally no space between our bodies and I can feel eyes on us from every angle._

"_Having fun Bella!" Alice shouts over the music. I smile as I answer back._

"_Of course!"_

"_Ok well this has been fun but I see how Emmett is looking at me and I think i'll dance with him now." Rose smirks and takes her hands off my hips as she walks over to dreamy eyed Emmett and pulls him out onto the dance floor._

_It's just Alice and me now but after the next song Alice goes to Jasper who is standing next to Edward. She whispers something to him and than Jasper and Alice go to the dance floor. leaving me all alone._

_Instantly Eric comes up to me. Thanks a lot Alice._

"_Hey Bella! Want to dance?" He asks looking at me hopefully. Oh no. I hate saying no to people but Eric is not someone I want to be dancing with. In my drunk state though I can't think of anything to say at all._

"_Um, well..." I stammer. Shit!_

"_She can't she has promised me a dance." A voice said from behind me. I can't tell who it is in my state but I can hear their words are slurred so I know they are just as bad as I am._

"_Oh ok maybe later." Eric walks off with his head slightly lowered._

"_My hero!" I gasp as I spin around._

"_It's my pleasure my lady." The man says as he picks up my hand and kisses it._

_I look up from our hands into the charming face of my hero who is... Edward?_

_I immediately snatch my hand back from his grip causing me to stumble slightly._

"_What are you doing?" I slur while pointing a finger at Edward accusingly._

"_What I just knew you wouldn't want to dance with him." He slurred back. "Come on." He said as he grabbed the hand that was extended towards him and turned me around so my back was on his chest._

"_What are you doing now?" I asked as he started to sway us to the music._

"_Dancing." He said like it was obvious._

"_Why?" I'm confused._

"_Because I told Eric we would dance."_

"_Ok." That makes sense I guess._

_As more music played I started to grind my ass back on Edward and I could feel him responding. Hehe I made him hard._

"_You look beautiful tonight Bells." Edward whispered in my ear._

_I started giggling like a school girl. "No you look beautiful Edward." he joined in and we were both giggling, well I was giggling he was chuckling._

_Wow I'm funny when I drink and so is Edward. He's also nice when he's drunk. I like drunk Edward._

"_I like drunk Edward." I said as I turned so I was facing him._

"_I like him too." He said and we laughed again._

_We danced for about five songs grinding and than doing weird moves causing the other person to laugh._

"_My feet hurt." I declare. And suddenly my feet aren't on the ground anymore, I'm in Edward's arms as he carries me off the dance floor and up the stairs._

"_Don't worry my fair maiden I will help you." He declares and I lightly hit him on the chest._

"_You're such a dork Edward." I say as we both erupt into fits of laughter._

_He puts me down on a bed and I realize I'm not in Alice's room, I'm in a room i've never been in before. The only room in this house i've never been in is-_

"_I've never been in your room before Edward it's pertty!"_

"_Thanks but not as pretty as you." Edward says while blushing as he joins me on the bed._

_A few minutes go by and I just enjoy the buzz._

"_Edward. Can I. Edward can I tell. Can I tell you something." I ask while lightly hitting his shoulder although I miss my target a few times. I'm giggling while I talk and he's chuckling at me. I'm so funny!_

"_Of course. You can tell me anything, that's what friends are for." He says smiling._

"_But we aren't friends." I'm confused again._

"_I know." He says and we both laugh again._

"_You're so weirrrd." I say slurring the word weird. "But I need to tell you a secret." I whisper the last part._

"_Ok tell me. I'm all ears."_

_I look up into his beautiful eyes. Are they always that green. They are pretty. And shiny. I like shiny things. "I want to kiss you right now." I say tapping his nose when I say right now._

_He grabs my face in his hands and gives me a big kiss right on the lips. "There." He says smiling proudly and we both laugh again._

_I crawl up on my knees and stair at him. "I want to kiss you again."_

_He looks up at me and smiles crookedly. "Than do it." he challenges and with that I lean in and kiss him._

_End flashback_

That kiss lead to another which lead to another and even more followed. The next thing I remembered was waking up in Edward's bed with him spooning me from behind and we were both naked. I quickly got dressed and left his house going home. I never spoke about it with the rest of our friends but I knew they all know what happened. They had all seen me come down the stairs in the morning and knowing that I wasn't in any of their rooms it didn't take a genius to figure it out. Plus I'm now sure Edward told them in his quest for their help to 'win me over'.

All I remember from the actual sex is that it was painful but he was a perfect gentleman waited until I told him it was ok, wasn't too rough, and I remember it being pleasurable after the initial pain.

I wish I remembered the whole thing, not because I wanted to know what it's like to be with Edward but because it was my first time. That is supposed to be a girls most precious memory, or well one of them anyway. And now all I remembered was the giant ass headache I had in the morning.

Emmett's voice snapped me back to the present. "Ok so after that awkward comment let's play."

Everyone groans but no one says anything. See whoever has the gathering get's to choose what we do and whenever it's here we always play some stupid middle school aged game that Emmett chooses and than watch a movie that Rose picks.

"What's the gam e today?" I ask taking another giant gulp of the alcohol.

"We are playing truth and wait for it...!" Emmett started saying.

"Yeah we don't really need to wait for it." Edward said at the same time Emmett said "DARE!"

I started to giggle and nudged Edward with my shoulder. "Just because it's obvious doesn't mean he won't do it."

Suddenly the laughter stopped and everyone was looking at me. "What? That was funny." I crossed my arms over my chest defensively. "What he always says that and Edward was right we didn't really need to wait for it I mean it was obvious." Everyone just continued to stare at me with blank faces. "It was funny!" I wined throwing my hands up in exasperation.

"We all agree it was funny we are just confused to the fact that you just playfully commented on Edward's joke." Alice said.

"Yeah and nudged his shoulder with your own." Jasper added. "I mean you always avoid touching him."

"Thanks Jazz." Edward grumbled.

"Oh stop being such a sour puss." I mocked Edward and took another drink.

"Alright that's enough for you." Edward said and took the bottle from me.

"Hey give it back!" I exclaimed and climbed in Edward's lap so I could reach the drink.

He froze and Rose took the bottle from him. "Behave Bells you don't want a hangover tomorrow. You have to work."

Knowing Rose was right I climbed out of Edward's lap and sat back in my seat.

"Ok now that we got that our of our system let's play." Emmett exclaimed.

"Emmett we played this last time we were here." Jasper grumbled. It was true last time I was dared play the rest of the game topless, I still had a bra of course. When we played we played dirty.

"Yes that is true but this time everyone is going to have to right something on a piece of paper write on truth and one dare on the piece of paper, we than throw it in the hat and whatever you pick you have to do the truth and dare. So that means you can't put someones name on the card it would be do blank to the person on you left or so on so forth."

He handed out paper and everyone wrote their truth and dare. I could see the evil looks on everyones faces as they wrote. The only thing is if you did something really embarrassing and you picked it, well that would not be fun.

Emmett collected them and put them in the hat and we started the game. Since it was his idea Emmett picked first. We were going clockwise so next would be me than Edward than Alice than Jasper and finally Rose.

"Ok the truth is how many people have you had sex with. Well that's easy, one." He said while smiling at Rose and she beamed back. "Ok dare is to grab the boob of the person on your left." Emmett looked at me and I looked at him. He than looked at Rose who was silently laughing.

"Go for it." She said and Emmett looked at me again. I sigh and remove my jacket. He takes that as his sign and reached over and grabs my boob, he squeezes it once and than drops his hand to his side.

Everyone who is trying so hard not to laugh bursts out in laughter except for Edward.

"Did you really have to squeeze." Edward asks and Emmett just shrugs laughing.

"How could I not." he says winking at me and I blush deeply while Edward growls lightly.

"Oh calm down." I say to him and he looks at me and relaxes. "Alright my turn."

I reach my hand into the hat and pull a piece of paper out, I unfold it and look at my fate.

"Truth is who is the first person you ever had a crush on." Oh no. Shit I can't say it was Edward but this game is no lying aloud and Alice would know because she knows about the five minute crush I had on Edward.

"Stop stalling Bella!" Alice screams.

"Ok fine my first crush ever was Edward." Complete silence. "What it was the first day of kindergarten before you became an asshole. When I looked at Edward his eyes were glowing with hope. Oh god. "Ok and the dare is, whoever is on your left sit on their lap for the remainder of the night. Oh come one what would happen if Emmett got that he would crush me!" I exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter you got it so now do it." Alice said and I knew she wrote that truth and dare.

"Fine." I said and took a huge gulp of the vodka to give me courage and than I crawled onto Edward's lap. "But no funny business." I said and I shifted to get comfortable. "Oh come on Edward." I said when I felt something poking me.

"Well stop squirming around." Ugh I knew he was right. Everyone was laughing of course.

"Oh shut up." I said. "Let's just continue the game."

Edward reached over to pick one out, but couldn't reach with me on him so I had to lift the hat to him as he picked one out.

"Ok my truth is say if you have gotten yourself off to the thought of someone in this room and if you have say there name, also if there is more than one person say them too." Edward stopped reading and looked horrified at the piece of paper.

"Dude answer the question." Emmett said excited. Everyone knew Emmett wrote this one because there was always one question like this and it was always Emmett. I can't wait to see what the dare is.

"Dammit!" Edward whispered harshly while he ran his fingers through his hair. His hair was glinting in the light, it look gorgeous. So did his eyes. Whoa wait what! Ok I am cutting myself off. I places the vodka bottle where I used to be sitting. "Ok yes I have, and that person would obviously be Bella."

I got off his lap immediately. "Uh uh uh nope noway get back on his lap." Alice said sternly.

"Are you kidding he just admitted to jacking off while thinking of me!" I exclaimed.

"So what? Emmett does that about me and Jasper does that about Alice get over it!" Rose said and I sat back on his lap with a humf. He wrapped his arms around my wait but I shook them off. "Plus," Rose added. "I'm sure he doesn't do it just to thoughts of you, I bet he has pictures." Rose cackled and everyone laughed as well while Edward and I froze. I turned to look at Edward and by the terror in his eyes I knew Rose was right. Oh god this was just so gross. I grabbed the vodka in and chugged a good bit. I changed my mind I do need it.

Alice had to confess to a dirty fantasy about Jasper where he is a vampire and she a damsel in distress, weird. And than she had to not be able to touch Jasper for the rest of the night. If only I got that one, or better yet if Edward got it. Jasper wrote this one.

Jasper had to admit than when he first saw me he had a crush on me but than when he saw Alice the next day he forgot all about me and knew Alice was the one, even at that young age. Alice was furious but than she realized he was like seven and didn't know any better plus he got over it right when she walked in the room. He also had to smack a girls ass and since he couldn't touch Alice and Rose is his sister it was me. And since I was stuck in Edward's lap he had to do it while I was facing Edward and still had my knees in his lap... awkward. Edward was furious. Rose wrote this one.

Rose had to admit that what she wanted more than anything was to have kids with Emmett. She also had to call up Mr. Banner, our old biology teacher, and say she always had the hots for him. He said she was the hottest girl he's ever seen so Emmett flipped out and threatened him while we all laughed. That was the truth and dare I wrote.

Which means Edward wrote mine. So I'm in his lap because of him. Not that he had anyway of knowing I would pick that one but still I bet it was his fault somehow.

Rose picked Mean Girls for us to watch. An all time favorite movie of everyone and of course most quotable movie. By this time I was totally trashed and Emmett and Rose were pretty drunk along with Alice since none of us had to drive. We all laughed and quoted the movie, Rose, Alice, and I even did the jingle bell rock dance. We learned it in high school.

Everyone said goodbye and that next week it would be at Edward's place, well our place. That's still so weird. See whenever it was at Edward's house I 'couldn't' go. The next week he would always come to mine but I never went to his. I bet you they sat there planning how he could get me to fall for him. Oh ew.

"Bella can you walk?" Edward asked. I tilted my head in the known sign as -I'm-confused- and he smiled at me. "You're drunk, can you walk?"

"Of course." I said stubbornly and climbed out of his car almost falling as soon as I got out.

"Ok that's a no." He said and picked me up bridal style. I laughed and clung to him tighter. I told myself it was so I wouldn't fall but he smelt so damn good tonight.

When we got to our loft he brought me up to our room at set me on the bed. I looked up at him and saw his beautiful eyes staring at me with love in them and something in me snapped. I want to be loved. I want to be cherished. And if he's the only one who could give it me goddammit I wanted him to.

I pulled him down and smashed my lips to his. He responded eagerly and I removed his shirt. He was laying on top of me now and I raised myself a little bit so I could take my shirt off. Than I ran my fingers through his sculpted chest. DAMN! He had a hot body. He must work out a lot. And I know he does but now I know it really pays off well. Suddenly he froze and pulled away.

Wait what Is he doing? Does he not want me? Am I ugly?

"No Bella you're beautiful and I want you so much don't think like that." Edward said and I realized I must have spoken out loud. "But Bella I love you so much and I respect you so much and I will not take advantage of you when you're drunk. All those other times I was drunk too but now I'm not and I would never do that to you." He kissed my forehead and walked towards the door. "Goodnight beautiful girl." He whispered as he turned off the light and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Edward slept on the couch that night. Being the perfect gentleman and not touching me while I was under and influence and easily could have and said I threw myself at him because I did, but he didn't he walked away and slept on the couch. Where I had wished he would sleep this whole time.

Funny thing was, that wa \s the first night I was wishing he was sleeping in bed... with me.

* * *

**A/N: Ok hey guys. I know that I'm completely horrible and disgusting for not updating in so long so I am promising yes PROMISING that I will update all my stories soon and all of them including Accidently In Love will be getting updated much more often. I tried to make this chapter long for you guys.**

**Ok I know I don't deserve it but could you guys please review because it will inspire me to update faster and I know we all want an update faster than this.**

**Ok so tell me how this chapter is. Bella is starting to get more used to Edward as we can see. Just saying it will take a while for them to get together. They have to be friends first and if someone was cruel to you for twenty seven years of your life and you hated them for that long you wouldn't just wake up one day and be like oh my god I love him! No. you have to build up to it and things have to happen to lead up to it. Plus this is only chapter six guys.**

**Was the flashback good? Should I do more about high school for them? Let me know what your thinking and give me ideas!**

**If you are still reading this because I got some PMs from people which made me like I have to write this now. So I know that they are actually still reading this THANK YOU! YOU ARE AN AMAZING FAN! please review :)**

**-twilight-saga-lover95**


End file.
